


The Perfect Night

by Cranesinthesky



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranesinthesky/pseuds/Cranesinthesky
Summary: AU/No Zombies. One-shot. Michonne has been through a tough couple of weeks at work so Rick decides to plan something special for her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So the song that I included in this one-shot has been stuck in my head all week for some reason LOL. So I decided to sneak it into this story. Enjoy!

It was a cold Friday night in King County, Georgia, evidence of this by the fireplace roaring in the living room, a few feet away from Rick in the dining room. Rick hummed softly to himself as he placed two wine glasses on the dining room table, adjacent to the fine china he had dug out of the back of the cabinet an hour earlier. He was on a mission and the person that he was doing it all for would be there at any minute.

He wanted to make this night special for his wife, Michonne. She had been through an extremely tough couple of weeks at her law firm, working late in order to work on a case that seemed to be dragging on forever. Every day for the last two weeks, as soon as she came home, she went straight to the bedroom, too exhausted to eat, and laid in her husband's arms. Every night he was up waiting for her, often telling her that he needed her near him in order to sleep. He would be in bed either reading a book or watching television awaiting her arrival. As soon as she would walk in, that lazy smile would appear and his sleepy blue eyes would brighten. They would stay up for another hour or so discussing their day and the kids before eventually falling asleep to the sound of the chirping crickets outside of their bedroom window.

Rick couldn't remember the last time they had a quiet dinner at home with just the two of them. Every other week they had Judith and Carl (who he shared custody with his ex-wife, Lori) and family meals were a must, either home cooked or at their friend Glenn's pizza restaurant a couple of miles down the road. When the kids were with Lori, Rick and Michonne either went out to eat or couldn't do dinner at all due to Rick's recent schedule change at the Sheriff's office. However, he was off tonight and Michonne had promised to come home early so he wanted to spend every moment he could with her, enjoying her, doing whatever she wanted.

After the table was set, Rick headed into the living room. Under the coffee table was a box of Michonne's old favorite CD's that she had pulled down from the attic a couple of weeks earlier. Her goal was to try and transfer all of the songs to her iPod and she was about halfway done, thanks to his Carl and his technology skills.

Rick started humming again as he searched through the CD's. He gave a small smile. Michonne had a really broad taste in music. She had everything from Guns n Roses to Prince to Floetry. She had introduced him to many artists during the four years they've been together, saying he needed to expand his horizons past the old country music he liked. She would often play her music while on long car rides and would catch him tapping his finger along to the beat on the steering wheel.

"Welcome to my world, "she had said one time, a bright smile spread across her face.

Rick shuffled through the box, pulling out a CD from the bottom. He ran his finger down the back of the album, in search of the song that she had played for him a couple of months ago while on a road trip to Savannah with the kids and he thought would be perfect for her night. He lightly tapped the back of the case happily as he stood and strolled into the kitchen to the radio sitting on the counter. Just as he was inserting it into the CD player, he heard the front door unlock. A couple of seconds later, Michonne walked in, looking exhausted but still incredibly beautiful.

She smiled at her husband as she set her purse on the counter and slid out of her black high heels. She was dressed in a black skirt suit and a white blouse, the skirt hugging her curves in all of the right places, her long locs pulled back into a ponytail. "Hi, baby," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Rick slid his arms around her waist and pulled her in close. He buried his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled the scent of her. God, how he missed her. He could feel the stress that she had been dealing with at work throughout her body. He gently rubbed her back before finally pulling away.

"Please tell me this case is almost over," he said, tilting his head and hoping to get a positive answer.

Michonne rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I wish. My client is not cooperating at all. It may drag on for a couple of weeks, but we're hoping for the best." Her fingers were stroking his brown curls as she glanced around and sniffed the air once she caught scent of the wonderful aroma. "Do I smell chicken parmesan?"

Rick chuckled. "That you do. I have a surprise for you in the dining room. I figured that after the hard week you were having, you could use a little pick me up. With the kids gone for the weekend, we can have our little mini vacation we've been talking about. Except it'll be more of a 'staycation' here at the house."

"That sounds heavenly," Michonne sighed gratefully as she reached up and pulled his face to hers. She kissed him softly, wanting to savor the taste of him and bask in the moment. She loved this man with everything in her. "What else did you have in mind?"

"Well," he started in that low husky southern drawl she loved to hear. "I figured we could have dinner. Maybe watch a movie if you're up for you. Then finish the night off by having a little adult time in the room."

"The kids aren't here. You don't have to say adult time."

"Okay. Then we finish the night making love in our room. All night long." He gently nibbled on her ear. "But tonight is your night. I'll do anything you want to do."

Michonne raised her eyebrows as she pulled away from him. "Really? Anything I want?"

Rick nodded. "Anything. You got something kinky in mind?"

Michonne gave a small smile as she looked past him at the radio on the counter then back at him. "Let's dance."

Rick frowned slightly. "Dance? You told me I couldn't dance."

"Well, you can't, but I think it's adorable to watch you try." She laughed.

"Hey, I'm not trying to be adorable tonight."

"Come on, you said anything I want." She backed away from him as she took off her suit jacket and threw it on a nearby chair. "I need to work some of this stress off of me."

She was pleading with her eyes. Big beautiful brown eyes that could get anything they want from Rick. Rick ran his hand on his face and sighed. He placed a hand on the counter and looked down on the floor then back up at his wife. She was patiently waiting on him on the other side of the kitchen.

"Fine," he said finally. "But I get to pick the song." Michonne shrugged her agreement.

He changed the dial to number nine and turned up the volume. He tapped his fingers on the counter as D'Angelo's "Lady" started playing. Michonne threw back her head and laughed as he slowly started swaying his hips and strolled towards her.

You're my little baby, my darling baby

I swear you're the talk of the town

And everybody wants to know what's going down

Babe, I know they've seen us before

Maybe at the liquor store, or maybe at the health food stand

They don't that I'm your man

He pulled her towards her as she started swaying along with him. She snapped her fingers as her arms rested on his shoulders, his hands on her hips. He closed his eyes as he began crooning to the song. "I can tell they're looking at us."

"Someone has been shuffling through my music collection."

"Hmm, maybe so," he said. He spun her around to where her back was against his front. He shifted her locs to her left shoulder, placing kisses on her bare right shoulder as he hummed along to the song. She felt the vibrations against her skin and shuddered. How bad she wanted him right this minute.

You're my lady

My diving lady

You're my lady

Such a wonderful lady

I can tell they're looking at us

Michonne slightly turned her head so that she was facing Rick, who had resumed his earlier task of nibbling on her ear. She motioned for him to come in for a kiss, which he did, first gently then roughly. She moaned as his tongue found hers and again when his hands slid down the back of her skirt, clutching her ass. She ran her hands through his curls, which were due for a haircut that she had reminded him about a week ago. She was glad he didn't listen.

Rick pushed her up against the wall, wanting to devour every part of her. They had been away from each other for most of the day, but it felt like forever. He wanted her. He needed her. He wanted to wash away all the stress of the workload and bask in their element. And he knew she felt the same.

"What about dinner?" she asked as he rested his forehead against hers, both breathing heavily.

He smiled as he reached up and caressed her face. "Dinner can wait."


End file.
